Question: Rewrite ${(6^{-9})^{4}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ (6^{-9})^{4} = 6^{(-9)(4)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-9})^{4}} = 6^{-36}} $